


My New Life As Voldemorts Lover!

by 1Macosta_1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Brainwashing, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Harry Potter, Cock Warming, Control, Dirty Talk, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Fucking, Hardcore Sex, Hypnotism, Impregnation, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Multi, Obedience, Other, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Sub Harry Potter, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Macosta_1/pseuds/1Macosta_1
Summary: Voldemort with the help of Severus and Draco recreates an unbreakable love potion. Voldemort only has one person he intends to claim.this is a short story, maybe Idk, yet it depends on how it turns out.Harry was kidnapped and turned into Lord Voldemort's lover, he tried to fight at first but sooner than he planned to he gave in and the results were not what he ever thought would happen.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter even though I wish I did xoxoxoxo enjoy the story updates are random getting ready to leave to go university in the UK,

so I'm not able to focus on FanFiction or Wattpad too much right now.

BYESSSSS!!!!!

Mpreg, m/m, slash, non-con, brainwashing, smut, lemon, underage sex, kidnapping, killing, Sub Harry/ Dom Voldemort.

\-------------------------------

* * *

\-----------------------------

Voldemort POV

I smiled evilly looking at Severus and Draco as they made the potion, it was Severus idea for this. Which then made me reconsider if he was the traitor until he laid my doubts to rest when condemning my soon to be husband/lover Harry Potter. The potion was in its last stages, but of course, it would be tested on someone first, and we already had someone lined up (unwillingly) to use it on as a test run. Though Lucius disagreed with the person of choice, Draco and Severus overruled his veto as they had more power over this with me okaying their choice.

In the basement was Hermione Granger after all that has occurred you'd think it'd be harder to capture the female muggle-born, but all it took was imperious her parents into letting her be given away to us.

We also made it so they, it seemed like they had hated what she was which when she found out what they thought caused her to go into a depression state before we got her from the muggles. Who now had no recollection of ever having a daughter in their life I mean the mother was already pregnant, so she won't care much after this because with a new baby on the way theirs no time to be thinking about something they never had at all.

When she came out of her state of unawareness, of course, she had been stupefied for now."My lord," said Severus "The potion is finished, and ready to test on her should we begin the official test run?"He stood tall with his deep baritone voice unwavering and ready to go vile in hand. I looked and nodded slightly giving the go-ahead, Severus and Draco looked happy. Well, Severus' lips just twitched upwards in a smile for a second before disappearing back into his usual blank-faced look.

In the dungeons…

Hermione pov. (p.s she has dark blue eyes in my book)

It was dark and cold in the cell, the floors looked stained with blood and other things I didn't want to think about even wanting to know. I wasn't the only one in a cell; there are others in a different compartment from the sounds of people I can hear coming down the rows from me. My wand is missing I could only pray they didn't snap it, I had been in the cell for over two weeks now, or maybe more I couldn't tell with how there aren't any windows in here to say to the time of day.

I listened to the sound of the gates opening to the dungeon people started screaming and begging to be released all of it in vain, The sound of robes swooshing could be heard on footsteps that I can listen to but feeling eyes on me and coming near my cell.

In front of me were three people I hated so much right now, Voldemort Severus and the asshole of a git Draco. They all looked at me, one with uncaring eyes and two with a malicious gleam in their eyes. My cell door was opened, and I was instantly put in a body bind and levitated out of my dungeon cell towards the stairs leading to the hallway I guessed. I was filthy was the first thing I saw after catching a glimpse of myself in a passing mirror.

I was confused when both Draco and Severus came into the bathroom putting me in a hot bathtub Voldemort looking closely at the proceedings happening. When I was finally cleaned after being thoroughly washed by both men embarrassingly in my mind, I was then dried and clothed before being forced into a chair and eventually, they began to come forward. Draco was forcing my mouth open, and professor Snape was forcing an unknown potion down my throat.

At first, nothing happened until I was released and allowed to run, but as soon as I was close to the door, a voice spoke calm and clear in my direction using words to make me unable to move a step. "Hermione beloved stop and turn around." Draco Malfoy "now come here and kneel in front of your owners now."

I started walking forward my body not listening to my frantic inwardly panic when in front of them I kneeled like ordered.

"The potion should truly kick in at any moment now" This was Professor Snape, 'what potion?' I thought before my mind began becoming fogged up, and I can't seem to bring myself to care about anything other than my beloveds "wait beloved!?"

All of a sudden my mind was fighting with each other one not wanting to give in to the other and vice versa, It hurt a lot to think about anything different pleasing and loving Draco and my professor. I felt a spell hit me, and then it all went black.

**Draco's pov**

Picking her up and laying her onto the bed made for four people but would only ever have three lovers, not another one else. It was so we had more space and didn't feel cramped. Watching our new lover toss and turn, as though battling with an inner demon or in her case as her body and mind wanting to become ours like we know she would be soon, wanted or not.

A few hours later Voldemort was heading to his office and Severus and I were taking shifts to watch when she would finally wake - it was the next morning. When she finally woke up her dark blue eyes looked directly into my silvery blue eye colour.

I sent a signal through the mark, linking it to call sev and our Lord forward. Not a minute later he came in dressed in his typical attire but still beautiful as fuck. Our love looked between the two of us biting her lips as though she couldn't choose who she wanted first. We fixed that by sitting next to her on either side of her and kissing her neck causing her to moan out.

"who are we to you love?" said Severus, stopping his movements, Draco then followed suit, causing her to whimper in a sad tone. "who are we?" I said, leaning into her ear my breath hot on her ear. "my lovers, my masters, the ones who I only follow and obey every command asked. Till death" she says "now please kiss me and caress me, use me. I beg of you, and please fuck me." "Good girl," said Severus, turning to our Lord and responding, "the potion was a success." His fingers find their way down towards their new lover's core and begin stroking her repeatedly teasing her with his fingers dipping inside and out.

I started caressing her breast and removing her shirt, taking her small palm-sized chest into my mouth and using my hand to knead the other till I was ready to rotate. She was becoming incoherent with her mumbles and sounds of pleasing moans coming out of the delectable mouth.


	2. RUNNING and PARANOIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's paranoia seems to be real this time. He was unprepared for the sudden attack.

Chapter 2 RUNNING and PARANOIA!

Harry Pov

The pain that was coursing throughout the entirety of my body both internally and externally, courtesy of a beating given by my uncle, Vernon last night. After my cousin, Dudley, blamed me for his bad grades, after his aunt and uncle read it for their son's school year. My house chores were finished and done, and I was told to leave the house as my aunt had ordered me after handing a list and a piece of toast.

Aunt Petunia had her daily gossip group meeting while they played cards. I departed the Dursleys house and went to my usual spot at the abandoned park, and it's near enough to the house I can escape to if something happened including usage of magic. Another bonus is that it's near the woods which nobody dared to go into as it was believed it to be cursed and haunted by the unknown.

Though considering that there’s said to be a lot of dangerous predators in hiding. Oh well, there’s always a downside to everything. My one being that close by the park and woods was where Dudley gets his illegal drugs from his dealers are near here as well, Dudley who had seen me start the old game of what he called freak hunting otherwise known as Harry hunting.

Now here I was running away from Dudley and his gang of neighbourhood bullies because they couldn’t say no to Dudley, the baboon, I had taken a left heading into the forest. I know what you’re thinking. ‘why in the world would a teenage boy run into a forest he just said was haunted and cursed plus dangerous predators live there?!’

Simple, because where there’s the unknown is where Dudley would never willingly go. Learning that magic was real caused him to be paranoid and overly cautious when it came to things being a myth or not. Either way, he didn’t care to try and find out, he watched out the corner of his eye how Dudley's gang and he started slowing down.

Then again, it could be because he has been leading them in a square, almost a circle for over 20 minutes now, and they are beginning to feel the effects of never exercising. Well, unless forced to. Which for me was a piece of cake seeing how used to this I am I haven’t even begun to feel out of breath, though that might be my magic numbing the pain of last night's events and the inflicted damage in its focus on helping me bit by bit.

Finally retrieving into the safety of the vast forest I travelled expertly through the woods having memorised it as a young child during Harry's hunting games. I reached my hidden camp made by me, and I'd camouflaged the hidden camp in the same colours as everything surrounding me in the forest.

This was in a desperate attempt to hide from predators looking for their next meal, which wasn’t going to be me. I laid down on the slightly dry dirt as it had been raining like usual, today is a rare sunny day which Harry was somewhat grateful for, I would have hated running in the rain.

More so because if Dudley decided to track mud from the shoes on his fat piggy feet, Harry just knew he’d get blamed for it and not the real culprit instead. Using my worn out hand downs from Dudley, I wiped my glasses and tried to wipe my face as best I could without getting the shirt filthiness and dust into my eyes and face.

I got the sudden chill as I rested on my makeshift pillow of old soft materials shoved into a brand new, unused cub scout's prepacked essentials backpack camping kit. the kit had been thrown out by Petunia for a chocolate stain done by Dudley when they were younger, which he’d kept in to use for his hidden cove to sleep/nap on when it was possible.

Guess who got blamed and punished for that as well. I didn’t care if I was late and got locked out it wouldn’t be the first nor the last probably that they'd do or did do in a vain attempt to punish me. I liked this punishment, but they never knew this as they would stop locking me out and leave the backdoor unlocked to say that he could come in and that they didn’t lock him out.

Those would be unwanted punishments. He has had enough of those right now, thanks. The disturbing feelings were back again, these strange emotions were containing the weird stage of paranoia that I was being watched to become arisen inside my gut.

I know it should be near impossible, and very unlikely as Dumbledore, the donkey's tail, called off the order of the sheep's seeing as they were more danger around muggles then even Voldemort himself. Mostly from the fact that at least he had tact and had the brains to at least be discreet. Well, I sincerely hoped he would see as he IS a DARK LORD in a WAR.

This was after an incident happened by an orderly member who ended up causing us magical people to almost be discovered by the muggles. He got up slowly, careful not to cause any more pain or damage to his still mending body.

I stood up shakily using a tall oak tree looked around trying to spot anything that was out of character or space for a forest to come across or have. Nothing looked different, which was what concerned me more now that I l thought about it. A quiet forest is not a good thing as it meant something was bound to happen or had begun to happen sooner or later.

Just when he thought he was starting to go a bit insane, a flash of red came out of nowhere, and then he knew nothing of the world around him but darkness.


	3. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort thinks about what he wants to teach Hadrian to learn about in the magical world before he does give the potion to him and marry him.  
I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> Beta wanted an experienced beta is appreciated and knows how to write sex scenes with explicit detailing.  
PM if interested or if you know anyone who would be interested in doing this.  
Enjoy.

Chapter 3, Waking up.

Voldemort pov

After waiting for the perfect moment to collect him from his less than savoury relatives, soon those muggles will learn that hurting people who are above them is unacceptable.

While Harry was of late very unaware of his surroundings, which surprisingly is not something that barely ever occurs most of the time he is awake, though I must admit, the fact that Hadrian never lets his guard down makes me proud.

He is to become my _spouse_ and yes I _do_ mean to marry him upon his knowledge whether he consents willingly or not, that he **will** become the dutiful and devoted mother of the infinite amounts of children we will be having, seeing as he** is** a natural male carrier as well, like the fact that we have a lot of lines we need to revive throughout or lines seeing as I don't wish for these lines to die out, it would be a shame to do so in hindsight.

According to Severus, who was there coincidently for one of his Slytherins who had been attacked from behind by a Gryffindor but seeing as he had no proof the unknown attacker got let off without anything done. Severus just happened to overhear poppy and Harry weirdly the old goat wasn’t with them for this which was strange if I begin to think about it

I can’t no I refuse to have an inattentive and unknowledgeable to his valid rights as he should’ve already known but was gruellingly neglected on purpose by that old muggle loving goat of a headmaster etc. But when we are together before, this is why I will be the dominant male in this marriage. I originally planned on killing him as per the prophecy until I figured out a very crucial bit of information after regaining my body and reabsorbing a few horcruxs, including the diary.

Shame that the basilisk of Salazar Slytherin was killed by my soon to be fiancé and wife though I guess I am to blame a little bit, well my younger self is the one who was technically, not me. I discovered that he was a Horcrux it took me time to realize and come into this discovery, but now that I have come to learn that the foreseen prophecy made by the practically near squib level seer.

Cassandra Trelawney, Sybil’s relative, was a MUCH better seer than the worthless witch will ever be in her pathetically sad and boringly normal life. I stood up to see-ing Hadrian's unconscious arm twitch, which seemed to set off a domino effect as his whole body began coming back into awareness.

I straightened to my full height a 6’7 ft, my body posture was seemingly unalarmed and unconcerned, yet inside I prepared for any attacks he might do.

  
I know how powerful he is even with blocks on his magic, which I suspect he has had placed illegally and more than like unknown to him on a quarterly basis by non-other the Dumbledore on purpose to control him more easily.

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” I spoke my voice sounding calmer than Hadrian honestly wasn’t expecting to hear as the boy looked at my face eyes locking with mine and stared strangely. He seemed resigned to his fate, he didn’t even have an inkling of fear but instead looked accepting of it.

  
“_Voldemort_?,” he said questioningly, his voice rough from misuse of his vocal cords. Hadrian coughed slightly from the dryness his throat was probably feeling.

  
I levitated the glass of water which the house-elf had left on the nightstand be-side Hadrian in case he needed it after he woke up. Hadrian hesitated for a moment before shakily trying to hold the glass.  
  


I was closer than he probably wanted me to be right now. But I need to get him to use to my presence of closeness as we’d soon be sleeping in my bedroom together for the rest of our lives until one of us is killed.  
  


Hadrian took cautious sips while staring at me his emerald green eyes looking like he was trying to figure out what was happening or at least going to happen. My face gave him nothing of myself being well versed in hiding emotions and be-ing emotionless in general.  
  


Oh my, Hadrian soon I’ll be the only one you want to think about, you just have to be trained first before I can take you anywhere by myself.  
\----

* * *

The chapter ends next up in chapter four.

How will Harry and Voldemort get along and will Voldemort give Harry the potion?  
  


Comments and likes are also appreciated if anyone is interested in being a beta to my story please send me a pm on either fanfiction.net or Wattpad, ao3  
Fanfiction's name is mcosta4581 and the same goes for Wattpad.  
  


Until the next chapter is out.

Peace love mae


	4. What do you want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry struggles to figure out what is going on with everything and why Voldemort was being nice to him. I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry's POV

'Why was I here?' was the one question that was running through my head all day. Why didn't he just kill me already? It's not like I was prepared to fight him and win any time soon as we all know that he has much more knowledge on magic than I do right now. But something just kept nudging me inside my head, how will I ever get out of here? 

I had no strength to do anything right now I couldn't even lift the glass of water without help from Voldemort for circe sake and damn if that didn't hurt the little bit of pride that I had deep inside me. I sighed snuggling back into the pillows and just stared at the ceiling. It must have been hours later when I was awakened by a face grabbing mines startling me into awareness. 

It was Voldemort, and he was holding something to my lips, a vial, I kept my mouth shut deliberately and dared a chance of glaring deep into his crimson orbs. He smirked, and before I knew what was happening a curse soared throughout my body feeling like a thousand knives all at once, I couldn't help the silent scream that tore from my lips.

Voldemort took that chance to pour the unknown potions down my throat and then closed my nose and mouth cutting off my Airways, forcing me to swallow it and seeing that I had no choice. I did. The last thing I remember was the victorious smirk on the bastard's face before I blacked out.

Voldemort pov.

I smirked down at my beloved pet who was now passed out due to the effects of the potion and couldn't help but feel glee at the thought of him submitting to me, oh he would fight it I knew that he would, but in the end, he would lose, and I will finally have him as my consort and personal whore. I know what I need to start getting him to work on first.

I want to get him pregnant with my children, yes children, as in more than one, I can't wait to see his belly swell with the makings of our children inside him. But first I need to train his body to respond the way I want him to. My cock stirred with the thought of fucking into that tight heat and having him moan and beg out for me to fuck him harder, faster, more profound, oh the day will come. That I will make sure of.

-time skip-

I had just come back from my meeting with my inner circle and was pleased to hear that everything was coming as planned without my pet standing in the way of progress. Those fools putting all their hopes and faith into a child who doesn't even know half of the things I do. He may have defeated me once due to me being too hasty, I will admit I didn't think before I acted and I was defeated, because of that, this time though I am not going to move too hastily.

The ministry is in shambles, according to which, says Lucius, they believe they are lost without their saviour and fudge is no help at all, especially as the light lord dumbledore has been discredited with everything that has been released about the wizarding world's dear saviours childhood and the old goats past, with Grindelwald being published anonymously.

I go back into my Chambers and see that my pet is starting to wake, so I sit next to him on the bed and just wait for those beautiful emeralds to open and grace me with their full attention, and just as I think those words, his eyes start flickering open.

He slowly comes to awareness of his surroundings, and when he finally sees me and tries to scramble back, I know from the look in those eyes he's fighting what he truly wants to do, which is to submit to me. "Hello, my pet, how are you feeling?" I say my voice sounding husky and seductive, I inwardly smile with glee as I see his pupils start to dilate before they turn back to normal due to his fighting.

-harry pov-

What is happening to me? Why in the world would I ever feel like submitting to this sexy monster? Wait, for now, no, he is not sexy at all, he is just a monster. an incredibly delicious-looking beast who I want to have fucking my ass hard, no what the fuck did he do to me? "what have you done to me, Voldemort?" I spat venomously, trying not to give in to my instincts.

Get yourself together Harry, you are not attracted to the dark Lord at all, sure you're bisexual, but you would never sleep with the enemy, not a million years, he looks me in the eyes and responds amused. "what do you mean my pet? I haven't done anything to you exactly so far yet." his voice is so dark and seductive that it makes it hard to try and resist him.

What should I do?

I need to figure a way out of here, but how? I could try to play along and make him think that I want to sleep with him and that I am loyal to him due to what I believe he seems to be expecting from the way he's acting towards me and I do want to suck his cock while his fingers are deep inside me... Stop it, you idiot, you are just trying to play along and not fall for him.

But maybe I ... no, I don't want anything to do with this sex-on-legs devil. Oh my merlin I need to shut the fuck up and so do you damn inner consciousness since you are obviously not going to be any help to me.

"did you just call me your pet? I am not yours or anyone pet you asshole." I spat out at him, relishing in the anger that crosses his face for a second before it disappears behind a cold indifference mask on his handsome face.

"you may not be there yet but you will give into me in time, my pet, don't worry, you will see sooner or later that your place is at my feet," he says: 'Something about his self-assured tone made me just a little bit afraid of what was going on but I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of knowing that.

"I will get out of here and when I do you will regret kidnapping me, you monster." my determination showing in my eyes and for some reason that make him just smirk at me, "we shall see, my pet" he then starts chanting something and suddenly my mind is going all foggy. 

what. what's happening to me...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We'll That's all for now since I am in lockdown I may be updating more frequently but I can't promise you all that. please read and review into the comments section and your ideas are very much welcome as I am having a case for writer's block.


End file.
